Maehara vs Karmanami for the Fate of the World!
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: "I'd never let you two hook up," says Maehara to Karma. Looks like he has to step up his game. Karmanami ! As usual reviews are love! Please enjoy -


On a particular normal morning in Class E, Maehara's 'Oh crap. Karma just did something horrible and we're all gonna die' senses started tingling. The side effects were (just in case you were curious) violent sneezing and a sense of death.

Coincidentally, that morning, Koro-sensei was feeling _very_ excited. He had just collected a bunch of match-making data from the trip to Kyoto before, and he was ready to match-make _all_ of his students. And it was as if it was a twist of fate that they had chemistry first, which required _partners_. Koro-sensei's grin widened.

Okuda and Karma were one of the many pairs, but Maehara kept his eye on the two. No matter what, he'd have to keep those two apart. Karma was smiling, requesting Okuda to make him chloroform and what not. Okuda smiled nodding. She loved chemistry, especially if what she was making was hazardous.

As Manami carefully poured more chemicals in, Karma urged her to be careful.

"We don't want your hands to get hurt," he stated, highly aware of what chloroform could do. Even though it had a sweet smell, it could kill somebody. Just in case, Manami had lowered the hazardous risk by a notch.

"This is gonna be great Karma-kun!" said Manami excitedly. Karma only flashed her a smile which told her that he wasn't done just yet.

"Add a little bit of this," he whispered to her. His closeness to anyone would've probably scared them away, but Manami wasn't intimidated and that's what Karma like about her. She was easy to talk to and understanding. Suddenly, Maehara walked by and bumped into Okuda, hoping that it would slow her poison making down. It didn't. Instead, her hand shook and one of the chemicals spilled. Karma pulled her back quickly.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his hand grasped tightly around her wrist, "Did it spill on you anywhere."

"No," replied Manami, sighing with relief, "Thanks." She quickly wriggled her hand out of the taller boy's grasp, her cheeks tinted with pink. Maehara nearly died, realizing that he helped raise hell a few moments ago.

**X**

**Period 4: Language Arts **

"L and R are different!" shouted Bitch-sensei, "The Japanese may not pronounce them differently, but others do! Practice this right now!" She slammed her hand on the desk forcefully and everyone scrambled to try…with much fruitless effort. Unlike the others, Maehara secretly glanced over towards Manami and Karma, nervous. If they got any closer…the End Class was literally going to _end_. Fighting the spine chilling feeling down his back, Maehara turned…and almost screamed.

"L-l-l-l-l-like this?" stuttered Manami in her English, embarrassed that Karma was watching her. Karma smirked.

"Yup!" he replied, "Now try saying my name. It has an 'R' in it." Apparently, Karma was a master at all things…even pronouncing the letter 'R' and 'L'.

"Akabane Kar-karma," stated Okuda, blushing.

"You are really cute," smirked Karma with his perfect English. But of course, neither Manami nor Maehara understood.

"What?" she asked, switching back to Japanese. He only smiled at her.

"It's a secret," he stated, putting his index finger to his mouth. Maehara watched fearfully as his life was shortening. The progression of the couple in one day was far too much. Soon, chloroform would flood the halls.

"Karma-kun?" questioned Manami. He tilted his head and looked at her expectantly.

"My mom is having some co-workers over and I'm not good with strangers," she whispered, embarrassed, "Could you give me some tips on how to face them…?" Karma couldn't resist. She was using her puppy dog eyes after all. Karma thought for a second, then grinned.

"How about after school, we hang out until they leave," offered Karma, "I heard Sonic Ninja 2 is pretty good." Okuda blushed.

"A-are you sure?" she stammered, "I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"It's ok," replied Karma, "It'll be fun. I'm hoping that you can see what Sonic Ninja uses, rebuild him, and use it as an assassination tool." Maehara almost choked. This guy always had other intentions…

**After School**

Maehara slowly walked behind the scheming couple to the movie theater. No matter what, he had to prevent Karma and Manami from getting closer. Using an old disguise from Koro-sensei, he was almost unrecognizable…but yet conspicuous. People around him stared at his fake, large nose that didn't match his skin tone and his grey hair despite being very young.

"Two tickets please," stated Karma, noticing Maehara immediately, but deciding not to make a big deal out of it. He and Okuda simply walked inside the theater, choosing a seat in the middle row with lots of people. Maehara lost sight of them and decided to sit in the back until everyone left.

As the movie started, three men took the empty seats next to Manami. They were bulky, loud, and made Manami feel uncomfortable, and she shifted slightly toward Karma. Taking notice of this, Karma put his arm around Manami securely, surprising her in the process. She looked up at him, face bright red.

"It was cold," he stated, which was true, "and I don't really like the cold." Manami nodded understandingly. Anyone around them would've assumed they were a couple for the rest of the movie.

**X**

"I really liked the lasers they used," commented Manami once the movie was over, "Maybe next time, I'll try to remodel one for Ritsu."

"No fair," whined Karma teasingly, "I'm the one who invited you to the movie. Shouldn't I get a super dangerous weapon?" He knew Maehara was spying on them and he knew just the way to make him fear for his life.

"Fine," giggled Manami, "I'll make more than one."

"How about you make something like the evil robots?" asked Karma, "I'm sure you could do it without making them take over the world." Maehara gulped. Things were not going good.

"I'm not _that_ good," replied Manami, blushing at the praise (assuming that it was a praise), "I better get going. You should too, since you don't like the cold."

"See you tomorrow!" said Karma, waving a hand. Manami did the same action and ran off the opposite direction. After she was out of site, Karma turned his head toward the bushes and smirked. Maehara's blood turned cold.

"H-hey Karma!" he greeted, "Fancy meeting you here!" Karma's grin grew wider.

"Mind explaining why you were watching us all day?" questioned Karma. Maehara gasped. _He knew?!_

"I was…um…just…..um…HEY LOOK! IT'S A BIRD. BYE!" and with that Maehara ran off as Karma debated whether to waste his time or not. He shivered and decided against it.

**Next day**

The next day, Karma was feeling rather down. It was snowing and the wind was blowing at full force. In other words, it was _very_ cold. And if he was lucky, the sidewalks would freeze before he got home and his heater would break down _again_. Last night, while he was scheming, his heater stopped and he had spent hours, shaking it and kicking it until it turned back on.

"Good morning Karma-kun," said Manami, taking her seat in front of him.

"Were your mother's co-workers gone when you got home?" he asked, putting on a smile…even though he was still cold as hell.

"No," she said sheepishly, "but I didn't mind. I snuck up to my room and stayed there until they left…three hours later."

"Locked inside a room huh?" asked Karma, "Just like a princess locked inside a dungeon." Manami blushed at the comparison. "Must've sucked." She shook her head and searched around her school bag.

"I spent those three hours making this!" She grabbed out something red and soft. "Ta-dah!" shouted Manami, "It's for you. Do you like it?" Karma took the soft, _knit_, red wool in his hands. It was a scarf. Just for him.

"I didn't know you could knit," replied Karma, smiling and putting it on immediately, "This is great!" Manami's face grew even redder.

"You said you didn't like the cold so I thought…." Manami trailed off, embarrassed. Suddenly, she felt the wool being wrapped around her as well. She turned to look at Karma…who apparently had the idea to wrap the scarf around both of them. By now, Manami's face was a blazing scarlet. Thank goodness the scarf just covered Karma's cheeks where it was tinted with the slightest shade of pink.


End file.
